thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sourcebook
Credits This issue borrowed heavily from images and Book of Shadows pages from the TV show. |} Summary This sourcebook serves as a prequel to the comic book series and is a must for fans of the show or anyone who wants to catch up on the Charmed universe. Don't miss out on getting this special #0 issue which is sure to be a colletor's item. The Story A minature Book of Shadows, has a plethora of interesting little information for old fans of the series and a good summary of whose who and what happened when for new fans of the series and those who just forgot. It starts out with a little bit of information about who the Charmed Ones and those closest to them are. There is a beautifully recreated copy of the first page of the Book of Shadows complete with the date, 1693, one year after Melinda Warren's death. It is followed by a brief entry entitled "The Power of Three Will Set You Free" which explains who the Charmed Ones are and how they came into being. The next page is entitled "The Charmed Ones" and has a copy of the spell Phoebe used to release her powers and those of her sisters. The next four pages have each of the four sisters on them. The pages for Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are written "in their own hand". Piper is first with a little bit of info about what she went through over the eight years of the series and a pretty picture of her drawn by artist, Dave Hoover. There is a medium sized paragraph about Leo at the bottom of the page. Phoebe's page is similar with a summary of what Phoebe went through over the eight years. At the bottom is talks briefly of Cole and then flows seemlessly into a short paragraph about Coop. Paige's page is shorter, but covers the highlights of her five years on the show. There is a gap the size of several lines and then at the bottom there is a short paragraph about Henry. The fourth page is actually entitled "In Memoriam". It has two entries. The first is Prue's and has a summary of her three years on the show. The second one is Cole's and has a summary of his two-and-a-half-years on the show. There is a photograph of Prue next to the entry about her and one of Cole next to the entry about him. The next page is entitled "Witches". It starts with a short version of the Wiccan Rede: "And it harm none, do what ye will" There is a general description of what witches are followed by two entries. The first is entitled "The Warren Witches" and discusses some of the better known members of Melinda Warren's line, specifically mentioning Patty Halliwell as the mother of the Charmed Ones and Wyatt and Chris Halliwell as the time traveling sons of Piper. To the left of the entry are photos of Patty, Wyatt, and Chris, as well as one of Grams. The second entry is about Billie Jenkins and her season on the show. There is a photo of her "taped" onto the page to the left of the entry. The next eight pages are of definitions of types of beings, locations, objects, spells, and a few entries about specific beings. There are a few drawings on the various pages. The first page has three shorts entries. The first is the Elders and it admits that the Elders are not all knowing, but can help with their vast knowledge. The second is about whitelighters. It tells a little of how they became whitelighters and what kind of powers they have. The last entry on that page is about Angels of Destiny. This is the only one with an image on that page. The Angel of Destiny in the drawing is not one of the two previously seen, but instead was the one who would be showing up in Charmed Lives. The second page also has three entries, but two of them have drawings with them. The first entry is about the Halliwell Manor. The image with it is very photo realistic and might actually be a slightly altered photo. The second entry is about magic school and has a drawing of Paige and Leo in front of a class at magic school. The third entry is about "The Upper Regions" or "Up There" as it is more commonly called. The third page has two spells with additional instructions and two sets of just instructions. There are little images sprinkled throughout the page. The spells are: To Call a Lost Witch and How to Perform a Seance. The instructions tell how to perform a Handfasting and how to Scrying for Something Lost. Sama Person, Place, or Thing |} |- | |} |- | |} |} |- |Vanishing Spell |- |To Find Your True Love's Name |} |} |- | |} Gallery Covers I0 - Cover A.png|'Cover A'' Pencils By: Al Rio Colors By: Jose Cano I0 - Cover B.png|'Cover B' Art By: David Seidman I0 - Cover A - Unfinished 1.jpg|'Unfinished Cover A' Pencils By: Al Rio Colors By: Jose Cano I0 - Cover AC.png|'Preview Cover A' Pencils By: Al Rio Colors By: Dominic Marco Colors Not Used I0 - Cover AP2.png|'Unfinished Cover A' Pencils By: Al Rio I0 - Cover AP1.png|'Unfinished Cover A' Pencils By: Al Rio I0 - Cover BU.png|'Unfinished Cover B' Art By: David Seidman Ads Ad for I0.png|Ad for The Sourcebook I00 - Ad 2.png|Ad for Charmed I00 - Ad 3.png|Ad for Charmed Reviews Category:Stand Alone Issues Category:Volume 1 Category:Season 9 Issues Category:Season 9 Category:Comic Issues Category:Volume 1 Issues Category:Zenescope Entertainment Comic Issues